


A Day in Snow is Cold

by Sadiestic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiestic/pseuds/Sadiestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in late January generally brings bitter winds to London however mother nature 'blessed' the city city with a winter wonderland. Snow blanketed the roads, preventing Hamish from going to school (even though they were clear by mid day) and also prevented John from flying home from a convention in America, leaving Sherlock home alone with the rascal. The young boy of seven bounded up to his father with the energy of a gas molecule, "Hey Da, let's go to the park and play in the snow!" </p><p>(John is in America for a conference and a huge snow storm hits, leaving Sherlock alone with Hamish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Snow is Cold

A day in late January generally brings bitter winds to London however mother nature 'blessed' the city city with a winter wonderland. Snow blanketed the roads, preventing Hamish from going to school (even though they were clear by mid day) and also prevented John from flying home from a convention in America, leaving Sherlock home alone with the rascal. The young boy of seven bounded up to his father with the energy of a gas molecule, "Hey Da, let's go to the park and play in the snow!" 

Sherlock glanced up from his work (boring and obvious--it was the wife) "Why would we do that?" His eyebrows scrunched as he tried to rationalize why Hamish would possibly want to go outside in this type of weather. 

The young boy giggled, "'Cause it would be fun!" He pulled on Sherlock's sleeve, "We could make snow men and snow angels and have a snow ball fight! Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeease!!" Pulling his best puppy dog eyes, Hamish glanced at his father, hoping for the best.

Sherlock sighed and wondered why Hamish couldn't take after himself instead of John. At any rate, how could he say no? The case was done and Hamish was (unfortunately) like John in the way that John could get Sherlock to do anything. Sherlock stood up, "Fine." 

Hamish's eyes immediately lit up, "Yay!" He ran to the closet and pulled out his snow gear (Sherlock did not know /why/ John wanted to buy them all snow gear, it did not seem needed) and started pulling on his snow pants. "Come on Da!"

Mentally rolling his eyes, Sherlock reached to the top shelf and pulled his own gear out. He hated wearing them, the pants were poofy and the boots were not something you could run in. But John, who started like a concerned mother once they adopted Hamish, had insisted that he had to wear them. It took only a couple minutes for the boys to get dressed (with mittens and all) and shuffle down the stairs and start walking to the park that was close to their house.

Hamish was talking a million miles an hour about some T.V. show he watches with John. "Then the Doctor grabs her hand and says run and they run away 'cause the plastic model thinks are tying to EAT THEM!! I forget how it ends but the Doctor always saves the day! He's pretty cool but not as cool as you and Papa. Anyway, so he and Rose..." Sherlock smiled to himself. Children were usually annoying to him and they were such a hassle, seemingly unnecessary to him. However, during the years that Hamish had lived with them, he had changed his mind. Hamish, even though he was a bit annoying sometimes with his non-stop talking, brought joy to Sherlock's life. He was no longer focused on murder and the people who commit them but now he had John and Hamish.

Hamish ran behind Sherlock and started walking in his father's footsteps, giggling when he had to stretch his legs in order to keep up with the stride of the prints. "You have large footsteps Da!" Sherlock glanced back and smirked, "Oh really?" Stretching his legs as far as possible, Sherlock started walking as if he were on stilts. Hamish stood slack jawed. "Wow Da, you're really tall!" Sherlock laughed as he continued to walk ahead, taking huge steps to tease the boy.

"Da!!" 

Hamish's voice was full of worry so Sherlock turned, thinking that he had gone too far ahead or that the rascal had tripped in the snow. But the sight that greeted him was not so happy, he caught a glimpse of Hamish being pulled into a car, a hand covering the boy's mouth. Sherlock tried to run towards the car but his previous deductions were true, the boots would not allow him to. He watched as the car sped away, carrying Hamish with it.

John was angry at first but, after a couple of minutes of him yelling at Sherlock over the phone, he was automatically in his military/concerned mother mode. Even though he was still in America, John managed to coordinate a team to help Sherlock search for Hamish. Lestrade picked Sherlock up and drove him to the Yard (this was the only time Sherlock would ride in a Police car) but he remained silent as Sherlock tried to deduce where the car would have taken his boy. 

A couple days later John (who had arrived in Britain the day before) and Sherlock stormed into an empty warehouse to find Hamish laying in the middle of the florr, curled into a ball to conserve heat.

Instead of taking Hamish home, the couple had to take their son to St. Bart's hospital.

They made plans to have Hamish buried.

The great Sherlock Holmes had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... originally this was going to be a happy story with Sherlock and Hamish playing in the snow and John finds them but then it just got out of hand... I feel a bit evil :) Also, if you can't tell, I am an American trying to imitate the language the characters would be using so please tell me if I made a mistake!!


End file.
